


Feasting Degradation

by shotavampire



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood and Torture, Forced Abortion, Gross, Minor Character Death, Misogyny, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotavampire/pseuds/shotavampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are no daughters born in the Sakamaki household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feasting Degradation

**Author's Note:**

> This is an explicit and gross headcanon as to why Tougo has no daughters.

"I'm _so_ disappointed in you, pet."

The Vampire Lord circles around the stone slab in the center of the dark dungeon with a knife in hand, gleaming in the faint light of the roaring furnace behind him. Chains rattle as the woman shackled to the slab writhes. Even through the burlap sack covering her head she can smell the pungency of burnt flesh and the copper tang of blood. Ceramic limbs are scattered around the dungeon in little piles of ash, some heads of mannequins peeking out with sooty eyes and marveling at the spectacle in the middle of the chamber, and Tougo regards them with a slight smile.

"You've made for excellent entertainment, though."

The life-sized dolls and their scattered limbs start to clatter around him, but with a simple wave of his hand, they fall lifeless to the floor.

"Don't sound so frightened," Tougo whispers and leans down to stroke the smooth skin on her neck. "They're just Kanato's little toys...I had no idea he'd converted my laboratory into a toy room! Imagine my surprise when I came down here to prepare for my experiment to find all these dolls!"

His own doll starts to struggle harder against her bonds, ignoring the pain from wounds piercing her neck and shoulders.

"They were in the way, though, a hindrance." Tougo twirls the knife in his fingers and glowers down at her. "So I had no recourse but to _disassemble_ and _burn_ them all."

A sharp, sudden blow severs one of the woman's arms from her torso and she screams through the tight gag in her mouth, shrieks ripping into the sooty air. The arm dangles by a thin thread of muscle and sinew still, much to Tougo's dissatisfaction.

"I've gotten sloppy in my lethargy and leisure, it would seem." He frowns and takes a quick look at his knife. "Or perhaps the blade has just dulled? Hmm." Turning the bloody instrument over in his hands, he turns his attentions back to his wife on the slab. "Let's test that theory."

Choosing the fleshiest portion of her left leg, Tougo lifts the knife higher and drives it in with all the strength he can muster. It goes all the way through this time and impacts the stone beneath, splintering the rock until it forms a small crater. His golden eyes light up and he twists the knife around until it dislodges from the rent mound of flesh. The banshee wails traveling around the room grate on his ears, but that's just something he'll have to _endure_ , he ultimately decides.

"For an impure specimen, you have considerable stamina! I applaud you on that." He reaches down and pats the top of her head, still obscured by the burlap sack. "If only you'd been capable of holding up your end of the bargain and produced a _son_..."

 _It's simple, enough. She would become a lady of nobility in exchange for a male heir, a new test subject,_ thinks Tougo as he continues to pet her head and stare into the furnace a few feet away. _So many wasted experiments and specimens._

"You really are a useless, pathetic pile of flesh," he murmurs softly and turns back to her with the knife in hand. "You couldn't keep a simple promise. Disappointing, indeed."

The burlap sack darkens around his wife's mouth as the tip of his knife gently plunges into one end of her bare stomach and carves a gory path to the opposite side. Her voice is hoarse from screaming and all that exits her now are shrill croaks. Blood bubbles up and spills over her sides as he makes another cross cut vertically, careful and precise. Blood spurts from a severed vein and splashes him in the face as if to spite him, but he simply smiles and licks the corner of his mouth.

"Ahh," he says with a sigh after, "just as repulsive as ever, pet. Too much sugar, I always warned you."

Bending over further, his gloved hands pull apart tendrils of flesh like forcing flower petals open prematurely. Some of the petals tear away from the fleshy stem and flop to the floor with a sickening squelch. Tougo digs and digs through mounds of fat and organs until he reaches the heart of the flower. Disgust is scribbled all across his delicate features as he plucks the sack out by its cord, holding it above the mother's stomach with one hand.

"Daughters serve no purpose in the grand scheme of things," he explains with a wince. "They only serve as footholds for other clans to usurp my authority, my power. I'll not tolerate this sort of rebellion, pet."

With a definitive _snap_ he severs the cord and carries the dripping sack over to the furnace.

"My authority is absolute," he says and tosses it into the furnace without a second thought. "My reign supreme."

Turning on the heels of his polished boots, he strides back to where his wife lays on the table. She's stopped shrieking, but her heart continues to thump in her breast. He rips the burlap sack away from her head to reveal a visage twisted with inexplicable pain and betrayal; her eyes roll back and her mouth is swollen and bruised from the gag. Tougo gently takes her cheek in hand and turns her so that their eyes meet briefly.

"No _woman_ will change these things."

The knife comes down hard into her breast and pierces her heart just as Tougo tears into her neck with his fangs. Shrieks descend into incoherent gags and bubbling retches as the knife twists again. Tougo latches onto her larynx and jerks backwards with alarming ferocity, tearing it away from her throat with a slick _rrriiip._

"You'll be wanting to join your hell spawn, yes?" He jerks the knife out and lays it aside on a nearby table. "This is the only mercy I'll grant you, pet. Be thankful for it."

Lifting her limp body from the slab, bits of flesh and other unmentionable pieces fall away from their rightful places to the floor. The furnace burns brighter and hotter than ever as he approaches.

Sparks and embers spit forth as the body is tossed in. A few shrieks indicate that she isn't _quite_ dead yet, but Tougo dismisses the miscalculation with a wave of his hand. All around him the clattering of ceramic limbs begins anew and he pulls his latex gloves off before tossing them in the furnace with the body.

"Yes, yes," he mutters and turns to retrieve his knife from the table, wiping the blade on his white coat. "Feast all you like, Kanato's children. Devour bones and ash until there's nothing left."

The door to the dungeon closes and all that remains in the dark are hundred of glass eyes shimmering with soot as they advance towards the furnace.


End file.
